countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Poland
Poland 'is a country in Central Europe, it shares it's borders with Germany, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Ukraine, Belarus and Lithuania and have an access to the North Sea. Poland is also a member of the European Union. He's a very famous Countryhumans character and the base of the father of Countryhumans: Countryballs. Description Appearance Poland is represented as usually wearing a white shirt with a light brown pullover on it. The rest of his clothes vary. He also enjoys wearing sweaters. Occasionally depicted with angels' wings. Personality Even if he is an alcoholic, he still a sweet, very helpful person. He often has nightmares about the last century, which was disastrous for him. He is also rather naive. Sometimes, he might be depicted as depressed, sad or more dangerous, and can also be seen as a rebellious due to history, and the differences between him and the other slavic countries. Poland is also very attached to his religion. Interests * Beer * Vodka * Pierogi * Beetroot soup Flag meaning Poland's Flag has more historical meaning and straight to the point meaning that most other flags. As seen, Red and White are the National Colors of Poland and are taken from other polish Historical entities such as The Commonwealth which established many of the symbols of today's Poland. History 450: First Slavic settlements 910-1138: The beginning of Poland as a country 1138-1320: The breakdown of districts 1569-1795: Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth The Joint Crowns of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania covered the periods which brought on the height and decline of Poland's power, it was established in the Union of Lublin, however they were in a de facto personal union, at this point it was an elective monarchy, similar to how the Vatican functions today. The Commonwealth Reached it's golden age in the early 17th Century, it's parliament was made up of powerful nobles at this point and each one of them was at this point, reluctant to enter the 30 years war. During it's golden age it sustained itself under pressure from the Tsardom of Russia, the Ottoman Vassal States, and of course, the Kingdom of Sweden, It would begin waning after several blows were struck such as the uprising of the Ukrainian Cossacks, and the Kingdom of Sweden. Around this point in the waning days, John III Sobieski was elected King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania. He made a pact with the Holy Roman Empire, the Claimnant to Rome supported by the pope, to protect from the Ottoman empire. In 1683, the battle of Vienna took place, likely one of the most famous battles of Poland Lithuania, where a force of Polish Infantry and Cavalry brought on the largest cavalry charge in history, routing the Ottomans and kicking off the proper phase of the Great Turkish war, which would see the Ottoman empire driven permanently south of the Danube, never to threaten central europe again. Of course before this would happen, Poland Lithuania would game the nickname "The Bulwark of Christianity" for it's century long defense against Muslim Advance. By the 18th century a great destabilization happened within the Commonwealth, bringing it to the brink of Civil war. An outright war would begin between the king and his nobles, in 1715. The Tsar of Russia Peter the Great had brought on Mediation, which he would use to further weaken Poland Lithuania. The Tsar himself was present at the Silent Sejm, which limited the size of the Polish Lithuanian Army to 24,000 men. He would proceed to banish the King's Saxon army, and specify funding for the military around this point. In 1768, the Commonwealth would become a protectorate of the Russians, forever ending it's true power as Poland Lithuania. 1795-1815: Poland is out of map due to partitions In 1772, the first partition took place. It was carried out by Prussia, Russia, and Austria The second partition took place in 1793, however only Prussia and Russia took part, not including Austria. The final partition took place in 1795, with all 3 empires taking part and with Poland out of the map for 123 years. Though Poland as a country didn't exist, during the 19th a lot of famous polish people were born and polish culture lived on. Things like the Duchy of Warsaw and Congress of Poland helped, too. 1815–1918: Congress of Poland 1939-1945: WWII On September 1,1939, the armies of Nazi Germany and the USSR occupied Poland, starting off WWII. During those 4 years of war, many Jews were captured and sent to concentration camps, which most were located in Poland. One of the most known ones are Auschwitz and Treblinka. 2.9 million polish Jews were killed and 2.8 million ethnic Poles were killed, too. However during these times Poland had helped defeat the European Axis powers along with the other Allies. The Polish Cipher Bureau helped crack the Enigma Code along with the British and French. During the Battle of Britain, Polish squadrons helped the RAF and had achieved 769 kills during this time. Poland also took great part in the Battle of Monte Cassino and during the Warsaw Uprising of 1944, they also fought bravely against the german army. However, the Soviets had committed genocides including Katyń and Wołyn. Poland was considered to be the 4th largest group contributer in Europe. 1947- 1989: Satellite state of the USSR Although Poland was never part of the USSR, it was a puppet/satellite state during these times. Shortly after WWII, Poland adopted a communist government. During these times, there were many riots and marches in order to stop Poland from being communist. This lead to many imprisonments and deaths of protesters. Not many people draw/ feature this version of Poland and is not at all known. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography The geography of Poland is mostly made up of densely-wooded forests and over 2,000 small lakes. The Baltic coast has two naturally-occurring harbors, and South Poland is made up of vast plains. The lowlands have been formed by glacial erosion, and the highest mountains in the region run across its borders. Relationships Family * 'Belarus — brother/sister * Bosnia and Herzegovina — brother/sister * Bulgaria — brother/sister (and friend kind of) * Croatia — brother/sister * Czech Republic — brother/sister * Lithuania — stepbrother/stepsister * Montenegro — brother/sister * North Macedonia — brother/sister * Russia — brother/sister * Serbia — brother/sister * Slovakia — brother/sister * Slovenia — brother/sister * Ukraine — brother/sister * Hungary — husband (depending on the person) Friends * Germany — friend (or partner depending on the person) * Sweden — close friend * Spain — good friend * Ireland — good friend * Malta — good friend * Malaysia — friend * Ukraine — a good friend * Moldova — close friend * Italy — good friend Neutral * Japan - Why are you ignoring me? Enemies * Third Reich — go away * USSR — you too Opinions Germany When they are not talking about the past they are getting along pretty well. Many people ship GermanyxPoland (which means France is still with UK and not with Germany). Russia Slovakia Sweden Sweden and Poland have been friends and had one another's backs for a LONG time. They're very close and act as siblings, although sometimes their friendship is interrupted by a certain someone. European Union Poland is a member of the EU since May 2004 but their diplomatic relations date back to 1988. Malaysia Poland started supplying Malaysia with his tank, PT-91. Malaysia is also the most important economic and trading partner for Poland in Southeast Asia. Poland has also given Malaysia 'Halal' (term of being allowed to use or eat for Muslims) food certificates, which are very hard to get. Moldova The history of what is today Moldova has been intertwined with that of Poland for centuries. The Polish chronicler Jan Długosz mentioned Moldavians (under the name Wallachians) as having joined a military expedition in 1342, under King Ladislaus I, against the Margraviate of Brandenburg. Former countries USSR References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poland * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Poland * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geography_of_Poland ru:Польша pl:Polska Category:EU members Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Slavic countries Category:Everything Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Eastern Europe